Hierarchy of My Love
by Forest Sentry Koneji
Summary: One-shot collection from Dokuga's November Tea Time Drabble/Drawble Night! Sesshomaru's jealousy and Kagome's ignorance makes for some interesting moments. It all started with kiss and was kept going by a ring...
1. Drabble 1: White

**Title: **White

**Theme: **Dokuga's November Tea Time Drabble/Drawble Night

**Genre: **Romance

**Rating: **K+

**Warnings: **None

**Summary: **Where Sesshomaru's jealousy gets him to finally act.

**Prompt:** White

**Word Count:** 100 words

**Disclaimer:** Regretfully, I don't own any of the Inuyasha plot or characters, nor do I make any profit from this. I can dream stuff up like my plots though…*runs away cackling madly*

* * *

><p>'PLOP!'<p>

White flowers popped onto ebony locks. Pleasure washed over the miko's face in a big grin and she pecked the head of the giggling kitsune cub for his token.

Citrine eyes narrowed as the pale lord strode away. _'Such foolish reactions over a measly trinket.'_

He thought back.

'But perhaps…'

"Kagome."

A startled expression.

"Sesshomaru?"

A fleeting wide smile — before she remembered the group around them.

Hastly, she added, "—sama?"

He almost sighed.

_'No more secrets.'_

A simple silver ring suddenly found itself on her finger.

_His _kiss, her answering kiss, far more superior than the kit's peck.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are appreciated! They are the life giving blood for an authoress' spirit~ *smile*<strong>


	2. Drabble 2: Green

**Title: **Green

**Theme:**Dokuga's November Tea Time Drabble/Drawble Night

**Genre:**Romance

**Rating: **K+

**Warnings:**None

**Summary:**Where Kagome remains oblivious to Sesshomaru's jealousy. Continuation of White.

**Word**** Count:** 100 words

**Prompt:** Green

**Disclaimer:**Regretfully, I don't own any of the Inuyasha plot or characters, nor do I make any profit from this. I can dream stuff up like my plots though…*runs away cackling madly*

* * *

><p>Green didn't suit the visage of the Western Lord.<p>

It was a perfect colour for his miko, reminiscent of that thing she used to wear — that 'skirt'. He made her promise never to wear it again though.

'_This one would not have others view what is his.'_

But such an unbecoming emotion was due to an unexpected origin. His ward.

Who received a gift from his mate.

Not his wife. Not yet…

"Kagome-sama? What's this?"

"It's candy, Rin. It's called a 'Ring Pop'. "

He grit his teeth. He's. Not. Jealous.

…Because she still had not given him _his _ring.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Reviews are appreciated! They are the life giving blood for an authoress' spirit~ *smile*<strong>**


	3. Drabble 3: Sweet

**Title: **Sweet

**Theme:** Dokuga's November Tea Time Drabble/Drawble Night

**Genre:** Romance

**Rating: **T

**Warnings:**None

**Summary:** Where Sesshomaru's scheming gets him a different treat. Continuation of Green.

**Prompt:** Sweet

**Word**** Count:** 100 words

**Disclaimer:**Regretfully, I don't own any of the Inuyasha plot or characters, nor do I make any profit from this. I can dream stuff up like my plots though…*runs away cackling madly*

* * *

><p>"Miko. What is that you have given to Rin?" He loomed in front of her sitting figure. He will receive one from her, dammit!<p>

"It's candy. I explained earlier, Seshomaru." Thinking his curiosity assuaged, she focused on suckling on her own candy ring. Her head snapped back up when she heard a slip of a whine.

'_He__ didn__'__t_—_?...Nah.__'_

Rin piped up from across camp, "Try it Sesshomaru-sama!"

He quirked an eyebrow.

Kagome looked distressed, "I don't have any left…"

A sigh. "This shall suffice."

And he swooped down to suckle on her sugar-laced lips.

They held their own sweetness. Delicious.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Reviews are appreciated! They are the life giving blood for an authoress' spirit~ *smile*<strong>**


	4. Drabble 4: Black

**Title: **Black

**Theme:** Dokuga's November Tea Time Drabble/Drawble Night

**Genre: **Romance

**Rating: **T

**Warnings:** None

**Summary:** Where Sesshomaru's actions earn him something from his mate (Who, according to him, is not his wife…yet). Continuation of Sweet.

**Prompt:** Black

**Word**** Count:** 100 words

**Disclaimer: **Regretfully, I don't own any of the Inuyasha plot or characters, nor do I make any profit from this. I can dream stuff up like my plots though…***runs away cackling madly***

* * *

><p>Kagome's brain was wrapped in desire, along with a slew of various other feelings dotted with sparkles and fluff.<p>

Cheesy kissing pose? Check.

A handsome male melting her down with his wonderful lips? Check.

A child watching them and undoubtedly becoming frightfully curious? Che—

Rin was staring at both her and Sesshomaru in avid fascination. Shippo stopped playing and looked up too.

Embarrassment flooded Kagome's cheeks as mortification pushed the blood up.

'_NOT THE CHILDREN!'_

Sensibility fled her mind. She conked her youkai lord on his head. HARD.

The last thing he saw was his adorably flushed mate.

Then black.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, I just love tormenting Sesshomaru. Having Kagome along for the ride with him always makes my day (and my plots)!<strong>

**Reviews are appreciated! They are the life giving blood for an authoress' spirit~ *smile***


	5. Drabble 5: Herb

**Title: **Herb

**Theme:** Dokuga's November Tea Time Drabble/Drawble Night

**Genre:** Romance

**Rating: **T

**Warnings:** None

**Summary:** Where Kagome tries to fix her mistakes. Continuation of Black.

**Prompt:** Herb

**Word****Count:** 100 words

**Disclaimer:**Regretfully, I don't own any of the Inuyasha plot or characters, nor do I make any profit from this. I can dream stuff up like my plots though…***runs away cackling madly***

* * *

><p>"Sesshomaru? Come on, wake up…"<p>

She stared at closed lids lined with light magenta. She hadn't meant to hit him _that_hard! And he's youkai — shouldn't he remain unaffected from something like her descending fist?

The slight swelling on top of his silver-haired crown told her otherwise.

She was in hysterics.

Everyone else in the group stared in shock. Again.

Inspiration hit her. She rummaged through her back and procured an item.

Praying that he'll forgive her for what she's done — what she's about to do — she shoved the herb near his sensitive nose.

Sesshomaru awoke snarling.

"Give. Me. It."

* * *

><p><strong>What was the herb? There are many possibilities: peppermint, catnip, or even dogsbane XD<strong>

**Reviews are appreciated! They are the life giving blood for an authoress' spirit~ *smile***


	6. Drabble 6: Spoon

**Title: **Spoon

**Theme: **Dokuga's November Tea Time Drabble/Drawble Night

**Genre: **Romance

**Rating: **T

**Warnings:** None

**Summary:** Where Kagome tries to fix her mistakes. Continuation of Herb.

**Prompt:** Spoon

**Word**** Count:** 100 words

**Disclaimer:**Regretfully, I don't own any of the Inuyasha plot or characters, nor do I make any profit from this. I can dream stuff up like my plots though…***runs away cackling madly***

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru looked confused at his own outburst, so his mate took that moment to think…and come up with the wrong conclusion.<p>

Who knew that her taiyoukai had a hidden sweet-tooth?

With a triumphant exclamation, she dug around until her hand met what she thought was a container of vanilla pudding.

As soon as her mate opened his mouth to speak again, she slipped a spoonful of _chocolate _pudding in.

Kagome stared in horror.

Before, the Western lord looked like he was about to drool at the prospect of receiving candy.

He's now frothing in the mouth for a different reason.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are appreciated! They are the life giving blood for an authoress' spirit~ *smile*<strong>


	7. Drabble 7: Bubble

**Title: **Bubble

**Theme: **Dokuga's November Tea Time Drabble/Drawble Night

**Genre: **Romance

**Rating: **T

**Warnings:** None

**Summary:** Where the Inu and Sessho-tachi finally take action. Continuation of Spoon.

**Prompt:** Bubble

**Word ****Count:** 100 words

**Disclaimer:**Regretfully, I don't own any of the Inuyasha plot or characters, nor do I make any profit from this. I can dream stuff up like my plots though…***runs away cackling madly***

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Inuyasha ushered everyone else out of camp with surprising ease.<p>

Grumbling to himself loud enough for the others to hear, the red-clad hanyou spat out, "Don't know why they had to take their freakish courting where others could see. It's giving the brats some weird ideas how a true youkai courtship should be."

Behind him, Sango and Jaken nodded sagely and made agreeing noises.

Still curious, Shippo and Rin turned questioning eyes towards the human male in the group. Maybe he can explain better?

Miroku clarified, "In other words, let's just leave your parents in their own happy bubble."

* * *

><p><strong>Married people can still date each other, so why couldn't mated pairs still court each other?<strong>** It's all for the sake of love, no? Or in their case, for the sake of my plunnie. Mwuahahaha**!

**Reviews are appreciated! They are the life giving blood for an authoress' spirit~ *smile***


	8. Drabble 8: Bubble

**Title: **Tray

**Theme: **Dokuga's November Tea Time Drabble/Drawble Night (After chat)

**Genre: **Romance

**Rating: **T

**Warnings:** None

**Summary:** Where elderly wisdom comes into play. Continuation of Bubble.

**Prompt:** Tray

**Word**** Count:** 100 words

**Disclaimer:** Regretfully, I don't own any of the Inuyasha plot or characters, nor do I make any profit from this. I can dream stuff up like my plots though…***runs away cackling madly***

* * *

><p>"He will be fine." The old miko chuckled heartily and placed her tools on a tray. Kagome sighed. She was so distraught that she had practically dragged her mate in all his comatose (and frothing!) state to Kaede's humble hut, screaming how she accidentally poisoned the great Lord of the West. Needless to say, when the younger miko was forced to explain why and <em>how<em>, Kagome was red faced with embarrassment, and Kaede was wheezing with effort to keep her laughter in.

Kaede shook her head in dismayed amusement. She was too old for all these antics.

Oh young love!

* * *

><p><strong>I had to put Kaede in. She deserves to see love blooming healthily with the others, having seen the disastrous relationship between her older sister and Inuyasha.<strong>

**...Ok, the HEALTHY part is a bit of a stretch in this case, but humour is good for the heart! Laughter is the best medicine isn't it? :) Reviews are appreciated! They are the life giving blood for an authoress' spirit~ *smile***


	9. Drabble 9: Cozy

**Title: **Cozy

**Theme:** Dokuga's November Tea Time Drabble/Drawble Night (after-chat)

**Genre:** Romance

**Rating: **T

**Warnings:** None

**Summary:** Where Sesshomaru shows his softer side. Continuation of **Tray**.

**Prompt:** Cozy

**Word ****Count:** 100 words

**Disclaimer:** Regretfully, I don't own any of the Inuyasha plot or characters, nor do I make any profit from this. I can dream stuff up like my plots though…***runs ****away**** cackling**** madly***

* * *

><p>Gentle hands stroked a silver stranded head and a deep pleased rumble filled the room. Drowsy sun-kissed orbs brightened in recognition of the face hovering above.<p>

Worried. Embarrassed. A touch amused.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and the amusement disappeared completely. Pink lips trembled and half-formed words spilled his mate's distress.

"Stop."

Kagome hiccupped, "B-but I nearly k-k-killed youuuuuuu!"

He didn't dispute the truth for what it was, but he did what he could to calm his mate down and wrapped his mokomoko around her. She huffed but she soon snuggled down, soothed by the youki-fraught fluff.

"Regardless, I love you, Kagome."

* * *

><p><strong>One more drabble to go! Sorry for the wait; I had papers and quizzes the entire week, plus a shift in household duties now that my mom left for New York for a week. Reviews are appreciated! They are the life giving blood for an authoress' spirit~ *smile*<strong>


	10. Drabble 10: Steep Part 1

**Title: **Steep: Part 1

**Theme:** Dokuga's November Tea Time Drabble/Drawble Night (after-chat)

**Genre:** Romance

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **None

**Summary:** Where a solution is finally requested . Continuation of Cozy. Epilogue Part 1.

**Prompt:** Steep

**Word**** Count:** 100 words

**Disclaimer: **Regretfully, I don't own any of the Inuyasha plot or characters, nor do I make any profit from this. I can dream stuff up like my plots though…***runs ****away ****cackling ****madly***

* * *

><p>"Explain it to me one more t-time…" Kagome's request broke off as she flailed, trying to suppress her snickers. She was perched on her mate's lap, caged comfortably in his embrace.<p>

He gave a small huff, "Do not be unreasonable, Kagome: reciprocate my actions and place a wedding band on myself as well."

She raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"You want it that badly?"

A chill ran down the inuyoukai's back at her voice's overly saccharine quality.

She raised her hand in a sweetly beseeching gesture, and not one to deny her, the pale lord twined his fingers with hers.

* * *

><p><strong>Steep can also be <strong>synonymous <strong>with 'unreasonable'. We can use it like, "he paid a steep price." Now…what would that price be? Hehehehehe~ Next chapter is the last of this little drabble series!**

**Reviews are appreciated! They are the life giving blood for an authoress' spirit~ *smile***


	11. Drabble 11: Steep Part 2

**Title: **Steep: Part 2

**Theme:** Dokuga's November Tea Time Drabble/Drawble Night (after-chat)

**Genre: **Romance

**Rating: **T

**Warnings:** None

**Summary: **Where the solution is finally given. Continuation of **Steep:****Part****1**. Epilogue Part 2.

**Prompt: **Steep

**Word****Count:** 100 words

**Disclaimer: **Regretfully, I don't own any of the Inuyasha plot or characters, nor do I make any profit from this. I can dream stuff up like my plots though…***runs**** away**** cackling ****madly***

* * *

><p>Nestled on entwined fingers, twin silver rings glinted in the sunlight. The glowing eyes of the lovers connected; their emotions were conveyed.<p>

Gold reflected triumph. Mischief twinkled blue.

"This is a _special_ ring I made for you, my love," Kagome tugged her hand free and placed it on his face, "Since you enchanted me, I thought to pay you back in kind." She practically purred out. Sesshomaru's eyes widened imperceptibly. It was bespelled?

"Sesshomaru, I command you…"

She tugged his face down.

"Kiss me."

He laughed. Minx.

Lips touched. Passion flowed. Breaths stopped.

Both willingly drowned, completely submerged in love.

* * *

><p><strong>And we come to the end! Thank you all who took the time to read this little project of mine, and extra love to those who reviewed!<strong>

**Just to clarify, no, the ring isn't actually magical. Kagome was just being playful and wanted to make Sesshomaru worry a bit…more. That was the 'price' I alluded at in the previous drabble. Seems that Kagome forgot what she put him through previously ^-^.**

**In addition to that, they did NOT actually drown. It's just a hyperbolic description of their love for each other.**

**Anyways, please do keep an eye out for my next series. The chapters will be much longer than these drabbles, I can guarantee that.**

**Reviews are appreciated! They are the life giving blood for an authoress' spirit~ *smile***


End file.
